Nala
'''Nala '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and in its cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''She's a Disney character residing in the Disney Kingdom and a friend that Mark makes on his adventure. Background After the production of ''the Lion King, ''Nala was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with her husband and the other characters. Kiara and Kovu arrived in the kingdom, four years later. When Nala and Simba were reunited with their daughter and son-in-law, they moved into an African mansion, due to their film's thriving popularity over the years. In the mansion, Nala mostly spent her free time, cooking and cleaning along with her daughter. Nala was a close friend to the Disney queen, Sammie and her daughter, Annabelle. When the Disney Kingdom was in danger of being overtaken by a power-seeking dragon named Tank, Nala and Simba helped Davis prepare for a battle against him. During the battle, Tank was killed when he tried one more attempt to smite his brother and gain ultimate power. Although, peace returned to Disney after that, Simba discovered that Mufasa was gone and the other Disney characters believed that he was presumably killed by Tank when he was in the kingdom. Nala comforted her distraught husband and told him that she believed that Mufasa is still alive. Afterwards, Nala continued to reside in the African mansion and live peacefully with her family and friends. Development Nala is loosely based off of the Nala character from ''the Lion King ''franchise. Since her counterpart is not a queen, she is although a member of royalty and takes her duties around the kingdom seriously. Also, in the film and upcoming cartoon series, it'll be Nala's duty to maintain a healthy relationship with her family and for them to maintain a loving relationship with each other. Personality Nala is introduced to be loving, caring and has happily adapted to her royal lifestyle. She has retained her sense of responsibility and ordinance around the kingdom, assisting the royal family with whatever situation they're dealing. During her relaxing lifestyle in her mansion, Nala has successfully maintained a close relationship with her husband, daughter, in-laws and friends. Nala seems to be supportive of others and always encourages her friends to follow their heart and fight for what they love. While being focused on household chores, her job and other job as a protector, Nala embraces her relaxing and easy-going demeanor. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and has developed a sisterly relationship with Princess Annabelle over the years. When she married Mark, Nala and her promised to support their husbands and not overwhelm with many duties or concerns. Simba is sometimes insecure, shy and always tries to hide his emotions from his friends. Nala will often be the first one to approach Simba whenever he's in distress. While having a relaxing, mature and composed nature, Nala can be easily annoyed by Timon and Pumbaa's occasional antics. Nonetheless, she's glad that she befriended them and that they are close friends to her husband. Nala is hoping to get along with other teammates on their adventures together. A prominent trait that Nala retains is her sass and mischief. She has a rather sassy and mischievous disposition and often expresses it to strangers and villains. Physical appearance Nala is a slender lioness with peach fur. Along with the other Disney animals, Nala began to walk on two legs and her casual outfits consists of a green top with a purple skirt. Appearances Disney Kingdom Nala is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan, along with Simba, Kiara, Kovu and the other Disney characters. She warmly welcomes the Jones brothers as they become official members of royalty. Once sunrise came, Nala and her family returned to their African mansion. Meanwhile, the Jones brothers were escorted to different parts of the kingdom with different groups of characters. During the boys' absence, a mysterious lightning storm revived Tank and with his powers recharged, he cursed the Disney Kingdom, plaguing it with monsters. While most of the Disney characters remained inside their homes, Nala, Simba and the gang avoided the monsters and began to search for help. Three days later, Mark and the gang returns to the kingdom and discovers that it has been cursed. When the gang discovered that Sammie and Davis were imprisoned inside an enchanted painting, Mark had the city evacuated to safety in an abandoned village. Mark then learns that the Disney cyborgs are somewhere in the kingdom and the latter figures that they may be the key to freeing the monarchs, restoring Disney and defeating Tank. Simba and his family offer to tag along with Mark on his adventure through the kingdom. During their walk through the kingdom, Mark and the gang encounters Tank and learns that he has sent an assassin to kill Princess Annabelle. Before vanishing into the shadows, Tank gives the gang, a hard riddle for them to solve. It was hard for them, but thanks to Belle and the Beast, they managed to solve the riddle and learn that Annabelle is under the fountain at Cinderella's chateau. The gang enter the secret room under the fountain and discover the Princesses. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tank's evil pet lizard, Scales drops down from the ceiling and attacks the gang. While Simba and Nala were assigned to fight alongside Mark, the Beast and Flynn Rider tried to free the princesses from a sticky web. Scales spots the Princes and slowly walks over to devour them. Seeing the danger, Mark and Tinker Bell jumps in front of the gang and are devoured by Scales. However, unbeknownst to the gang, Scales was a robot and with a little bit of flying dust and upper body strength, Scales' powercore was ripped out and the lizard monster slowly died. The Princesses are freed and taken back to the village. In the village, Mark discovered a mechanical bomb that was from a shop in Tomorrowland. Before departing Disney, the gang stopped by the clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they boarded a sky tram to Tomorrowland and discovered that the mechanical bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone to which Jimmy is part-owner. Inside the shop, Mark learned from the gang that the leading scientist, Darwin used to be best friends with Tank until a heated argument ended their friendship, permanently. He figured that Darwin could be in danger with Tank in the Disney Kingdom. The gang are unable to leave the kingdom when Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ appears and prepares to kill Mark and the gang. Simba is the first one to shot down by DJ, Nala comes to her husband's aid. As DJ was going to finish the job with Simba and Nala, Blaster and Juarez break into the Time Zone and rescue the Disney gang. Even with the cyborgs' powerful weapons, they couldn't defeat DJ. Tinker Bell's closest fairy friend, Vidia uses her fast-flying abilities to place DJ under a sleeping spell. DJ falls asleep and is taken back to the abandoned village. The Disney Cyborgs join the gang on the rest of their journey. They journey on to Darwin's observatory to meet up with the scientist, himself. However, they encounter another danger, Darwin's corrupted assistant, Cujo. Despite being trapped in slime, Darwin tells the gang how to restore Cujo to his calmer nature. Nala and Simba help with finding the correct brain to put inside Cujo. Cujo is returns to his calmer nature after the correct brain is placed inside his head. Darwin joins the gang on the rest of their journey. Confused about Tank's motives, they head to the secret library that's located under the Beast's Castle. Down there, Mark realizes Tank's plan to destroy the Disney Kingdom, all of the characters and turn whatever is left into a kingdom of his own. Before the gang could depart from the library to find Mickey Mouse and Friends, another earthquake was initiated, causing Mark to fall to his apparent death. The gang return to the village and informs everybody about Mark's apparent demise. Worried about his brother, Jordan tells everybody, Mark's tragic death. Simba and Nala feel sympathy for Mark, learning how he went through a tragic and cruel experience in life. Determined to help his friends, Lucky activates a security camera, allowing the citizens to watch as Mark battles Tank in his dragon form. Aside from a few struggles, Mark defeats Tank and the curse is lifted in the process. As for Mark, he is personally escorted back to the kingdom by Hurley and Mufasa. As Simba and Mufasa tearfully embrace each other, Nala watches in delight. Following the events of the adventure, Nala has moved into the castle and has become the chef at an unnamed restaurant. She later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins In this film taking place after ''Disney Kingdom, ''Nala has moved into the castle along with Simba and her relatives. With Annabelle as the new queen of the kingdom, she maintains a loving sisterly bond with her. She then helps Mark with protecting the kingdom from the evil wizard, Fabian. Disney Adventures Nala will appear in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Heroines Category:Chefs Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Jungle animals Category:African characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Spouses Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Based-off characters Category:Parents Category:Lions Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility Category:Adults